Pay Attention
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: "You never pay attention! I can't stand this anymore! I am leaving and don't bother coming after me unless you stop working so much, "Kaito yelled at the one person that mattered most in his life, Shinichi. Shinichi just stood there shocked, then, "Kaito, please we can work this out! Please don't leave me. I love you!"


"You never pay attention! I can't stand this anymore! I am leaving and don't bother coming after me unless you stop working so much, "Kaito yelled at the one person that mattered most in his life, Shinichi.

Shinichi just stood there shocked, then, "Kaito, please we can work this out! Please don't leave me. I love you!"

"It's too late Shinichi. You say we can work this out, but you have been saying that for a while. Each time you just run to the police when they call you like their own personal lap dog. I am tired of it. Don't bother speaking to me until you have a solution to this."

Shinichi watched as Kaito walked out of his life. He couldn't stand it. What Kaito said was true, but what was he supposed to do when there was a murderer out there? That person could stay free and possibly go after Kaito at some point or any of the other people he loved. In trying to keep the city safe for the ones he loved, he had pushed away the most important person.

Kaito truly hadn't expected Shinichi to run after him, but he had hoped that he would. Instead he berated himself until he reached his house where he went to his room and locked the door. He wouldn't come out until he remembered why he had left and decided to try and live his life as normally as he could.

Shinichi wasn't the same after that. The force even noticed it. He was spacing at cases, bumping into chairs and desks, and he was even letting the criminal get the best of him at times. Megure-keibu decided to give him one last chance. It was a simple case, even the newest rookie could have figured it out right away. Sadly, they forgot that even the simplest crimes could have dangerous culprits.

When Shinichi pointed out the killer, instead of trying to run like most of them did, this one decided to attack Shinichi. He got far enough to push Shinichi before he was restrained. Unfortunately, the damage had been done. Shinichi's head hit the wall, and he slid down the wall unconscious.

Takagi-keiji, worried for Shinichi, brought him to the hospital.

The doctors were confused. The injury wasn't that serious. He had just bumped his head. Nothing wrong that would cause the boy to be in a coma like this. Yet, here was the boy who wouldn't get up for anything.

Megure-keibu kept believing it was his fault. He shouldn't have given Shinichi that last chance. Just because it had been a very straight forward case didn't mean that it wasn't dangerous. Shinichi wasn't even at his best! He should have told him to go home and get some rest. Only to come back when he was back at 100%.

Shinichi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kaito was back! He had been laying on his couch trying to read a book without paying attention to it because he was too focused on what Kaito had said. Then, in waltzed the caring idiot. Shinichi broke down when he was pulled into Kaito's arms. Crying that he would never let the thief go ever again.

They spent every second that they could together. Shinichi was still pulled away on cases but he would bring Kaito along if he could. There was no way that he would leave Kaito alone when that would give Kaito a chance to leave again.

Kaito, for his part, was very lenient with Shinichi after he had come back. If he thought that Shinichi was working too hard and might suffer because of it, he would pull Shinichi away from his files and take him out on a date. That was the only time that he would enforce anything on Shinichi. He could tell that Shinichi was trying hard to make it work for them. Harder than he had ever tried before.

The doctors couldn't figure it out. They kept running tests on the poor boy, but nothing made sense. Eventually, they had to call a psychologist in that could help figure out if it was some trauma that had made the detective react like this. After looking at all of the results from tests the doctors had done, he called in anyone that might help him figure this out.

"I am sorry to call you in like this, keibu," Atsuo said. "Can you tell me anything that you noticed about Shinichi?"

"Well, he has been really out of it lately. For the past few weeks actually. Before that he had always been very efficient and would always try to get through the case as fast as possible so he could get back home. He never stayed longer than was necessary. Then, it all changed. He started spacing and wouldn't go home unless we dragged him there," Megure-keibu replied.

"Hmm… Did anyone ever notice anything about his home life? Did he ever talk about anyone special or say anything about having a date or something?"

"No one ever say anything when they went to drop him off and he always was a very private person. His place always looked like a simple bachelor's pad. Nothing that would make it seem like he had a love life."

"Anything else that you might have noticed? Anyone spending more time around here than before?"

"Not that I noticed. Takagi might have noticed something though. He usually left when Shinichi did. I would ask Takagi and Satou."

"Thanks I will. Can you bring them here? Oh, and keibu, this isn't your fault, so don't blame yourself. I know you feel guilty about bringing him out on that case."

"I'll get them. Do you want them one at a time or together?" Megure-keibu asked, pointedly ignoring Atsuo's comment.

Atsuo sighed, why were people so difficult to deal with whenever someone was injured he wondered, "Just bring them both. It will be faster."

"Alright, I will be back soon," Megure said as he left the room.

"Kaito, you know that I love you right?" Shinichi said to Kaito as they lay in bed one night.

"Yes Shinichi. I know you could never hate me. You tell me that you love me every chance you get," Kaito said smiling at the man in his arms.

"I never want to be separated from you ever again," Shinichi whispered into the pillow. He couldn't bring himself to look at Kaito when he said that. He felt too ashamed of his past actions that led to Kaito leaving him.

"Don't worry Shinichi. I won't leave you ever again. Now sleep. You need your rest."

"So, Takagi and Satou, I heard that you two would leave when Shinichi did most of the time. Is there anything that you noticed whenever he left?" Atsuo asked the couple.

"Well, I didn't really pay attention most of the time because I would always be saying a quick goodbye to my friend. Did you notice anything Takagi?" Satou asked her boyfriend.

"There were a few times that he would get into a car that would be parked outside the station. That was a few months ago though. A few weeks before he changed, he took to running as soon as he was out of the station. It was almost like he was afraid that someone wouldn't be there when he got home or someone was chasing him," Takagi responded.

"Did you ever get a look at the person that was in the car?" Atsuo quickly responded. This was what he had been looking for. He needed to find this person. Whoever was in the car must be the cause of the change in Shinichi and could also be the cure.

"No, I'm sorry. I never paid much attention to it. The few times that I did try to look out of curiosity, I noticed that the windows were tinted and didn't try any harder to see," Takagi whispered. Maybe if he had actually found out then he could have helped Shinichi and this whole thing could have been avoided.

"Do you know anyone that might know this person? I must find them."

"No, I don't. Shinichi always was a very private person. Do you know, Satou?"

"Well… Ran or Hattori might know. I would ask Ran first though because Hattori is out on a case in his hometown. He would be here but he couldn't get away. Something about a serial killer," Satou responded. She had been quiet throughout the exchange. How could she have missed all of this? She just hoped that Shinichi would get through this and be back with them soon.

"Where can I find Ran?"

"She will either be out with her friends or back at her dad's house. She is living there while making money to get a new apartment that she and her boyfriend can share. I can give you her cell number if that would help."

"Thanks. That would be appreciated."

Just before the detectives were going to leave, Atsuo stopped them to say, "Please don't blame yourselves. I can see that Shinichi is well loved and very important to the force. Just because it happened while on a case doesn't mean you have to blame yourselves for what happened. This would have happened eventually. At least with you guys around him when it happened, he was able to get in soon enough to be given the help he needs."

Shinichi and Kaito were sitting on a bench in the park. They were just staring and watching the kids playing around them. Shinichi had his head resting on Kaito's shoulder. It was a very relaxing day. No cases came up which meant that they had all the time they wanted. Nothing was to stop them from enjoying this day.

"Hi, is this Mouri Ran?" Atsuo asked over the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" Ran responded.

"My name is Atsuo, and I am working on trying to find the cure to Shinichi. Could you meet me up at my office? I have a room in the police building. They can show you to me."

"Sure anything to help Shinichi. Is now a good time?"

"The sooner the better."

A few minutes later, Ran burst into the police office and was shown to Atsuo's room. She knocked and was let in.

"That was quick," Atsuo said.

"I am worried about my friend. Now what do you need to know?"

"I am just wondering if you might have known anyone that would have been special to Shinichi. I was told by Takagi-keiji that Shinichi would always meet up with someone after work. Satou-keiji told me that you might have noticed who that person was since neither of them knew."

"Hmm… I never met the person I believe, but Shinichi would always talk about having to meet up with someone later whenever we were together. I might have caught a glimpse of them at one point. If it is the person that I believe it is, they look an awful lot like Shinichi. The main difference is that where Shinichi is usually neat and private, this person is all messy and open. He was always smiling and waving at other people. I never caught his name though."

"Do you know anyone that might have heard his name?"

"Sorry no. Shinichi was always very private and I don't think he ever really was out in the open about this person. I can ask around and see but I don't think anyone will have the name."

"Ok, well if you find out please tell me. I will look up the person from here. Thank you for your time."

"No problem. Please just find some way to help Shinichi. He deserves to be happy, and I think that you might be able to help him with that."

"Don't worry I will try my hardest. There is no way I will rest until I have found some way to help this poor man."

"Thanks. Good luck," Ran said and then left. She had to try and find someone that could know who this person might be. Time to make some calls.

"Kaito, you make me the happiest man alive. I don't know what I would do without you. You have always been there for me when I needed someone. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me. I know we have had our problems in the past but-" Shinichi tried to continue but was cut off.

"Oh Shinichi! Of course I will marry you! How could I not? You are a wonderful companion. The past is the past. We need to look towards the future," Kaito exclaimed happily. Shinichi was about to become his forever. What could be happier than that?

Atsuo continued to look through the data base. There had to be some information on this twin of Shinichi's. Even if they weren't related, there would still be some information on this person. He had been looking for the past few days, but he wouldn't give up. Everyone deserved happiness even those that had given up on it.

Eventually, Atsuo fell asleep on the computer. Someone had come in and put a blanket over him to let him rest. Everyone knew that he had been working hard. They all were surprised at what this person would do to help someone he didn't even know. Some of the officers kept searching while the man was sleeping. They had noticed the notes that the man had written down about the person he was searching for.

Atsuo woke to an exclamation of joy. Someone was shouting and celebrating. He kept hearing, "We found him! Man does that boy look like our Shinichi!"

"Wait, who is this person! I must know! Please give me their contact information. I have to go meet them right now!" Atsuo exclaimed when his brain processed what those words meant.

"Don't worry, we already printed off the information. Take a look," the officer said handing over a sheet of paper with a boy's face smiling up from the paper. He really did look like a messy haired Shinichi. Looking at the name, he found the boy was called Kuroba Kaito. He lived in the Ekoda district. Grabbing his coat and a cup of coffee, the man took off. He had to find this person right away.

Kaito was out trying to enjoy a day in the park with Aoko and Hakuba when the call came. Instead of paying attention to Aoko and Hakuba trying to cheer him up, Kaito decided to answer the call. He noticed he didn't know the number on the screen. "Hello, Kuroba Kaito speaking. Who is this?"

"Thank god I got the correct number. Is there any place that we can meet? My name is Atsuo and I have a few things that I need to talk to you about," the person on the other end of the line, named Atsuo, responded.

"Sure. I am currently in Ekoda Park. Is there a specific place you would want to meet or is here ok?" Kaito asked ignoring Aoko and Hakuba's protests and complaints.

"If it is alright with you, I would rather meet somewhere more private. Would your house be alright? I am currently on my way there. Would you be able to get there in about 10 minutes?"

"I think I can manage that. I just have to tell the others that I am going to leave."

"Alright, see you soon then," Atsuo said before hanging up. He needed to focus on driving so that he could make it there as soon as possible. If he was right, this man was the key that was needed to find out why Shinichi would not wake up. He had talked to the doctors before calling the man named Kaito and they were saying that Shinichi's condition was getting worse.

After saying some excuse to Aoko and Hakuba to get away from them, Kaito rushed home. He didn't know what this person wanted to talk to him about, but he hoped that it would make him focus on anything other than the pain he always felt.

Kaito answered the door right away when he heard the knock. He had been waiting by the door for Atsuo to come.

"Hi. I talked to you on the phone. My name is Atsuo. Is there anywhere that we could sit down and talk?"

"Sure, right this way," Kaito said as he led the way to the living room.

Once they were seated, Atsuo began explaining why he was there, "I am here because of a man named Shinichi. I believe that you know him. Is this a correct assumption?"

"Shinichi? Yeah I know him. He's the man that broke my heart. What about that idiot?" Kaito coldly responded.

"Well, Shinichi has been in the hospital for the past week. He was injured in a case because he was spacing out. His injury isn't serious, he just bumped his head against a wall, but he isn't getting up. His condition is worsening. I believe that you might be able to help explain why Shinichi might be acting like this."

"Wait, Shinichi is in the hospital? How could he get injured like that? He has always been the strongest person that I know! Why aren't people doing anything to help him?!" Kaito shouted in rage. Just because he had left Shinichi didn't mean that he didn't care for him. He couldn't stop thinking about the man. Every day he wished that Shinichi would turn up on his doorstep and they both would apologize.

"There is nothing that the people at the hospital can do besides make him comfortable until either the reason for him being in a coma is found or he dies. I believe that he suffered some emotional trauma that, when he was injured, made him shut down and give up on life. Only if that trauma is fixed will Shinichi be able to get better."

Kaito stiffened in his seat. Shinichi was suffering because of him? He was giving up on life because Kaito had left him? That seemed the only reason that Kaito could come up with for why Shinichi would be acting like this. Kaito had always known that Shinichi truly loved him, but he was just too stubborn to go back after he had been the one to leave and he wanted to make sure that Shinichi learned his lesson and didn't work so hard. It made Kaito worry and it cut in on their time together.

Watching the man before him closely, Atsuo continued, "The people working with him said that nearly 4 weeks ago he started to change. Shinichi was spacing out, bumping into things, and criminals were nearly set free because of mistakes that Shinichi made on the job. One week ago, they gave him a last trial before they would have made him leave until he was back up to dealing with his job correctly. It was then that Shinichi went into a coma. Do you have any idea what might have caused Shinichi to behave like this?"

Four weeks ago? That was when Kaito left Shinichi. Now he knew that he was the cause of this. Kaito only hoped that he was able to fix this in time. "Yes, I know. That was when I broke up with him. Now please take me to see him. I need to try to fix this," Kaito pleaded.

Atsuo smiled, he was correct and the man was willing to try and fix this. That would make his job easier. Not all the time was the cause of the trauma willing to go and fix it because they wouldn't believe that they really were the one that caused this. "I will take you to him, but be warned. He may not fully hear what you say. He may reject you. I doubt it judging by what others have said about him, but I am just warning you."

"Don't worry. I am prepared for anything. You wouldn't believe all the stuff we have been through."

"Alright, ready to leave then?"

There was no response because Kaito had already left the room and was downstairs getting his shoes on.

Shinichi was the happiest he had ever been. Kaito and he had just gotten married. They had to go to the United States, but they were married and that was all that mattered. Nothing could tear them apart anymore. They spent the first few nights together just laying together neither of them wanting to lose contact with the other.

Kaito burst into the room and looked at Shinichi laying on the bed. He couldn't believe how thin and pale he looked. Kaito was so mad at himself for having left Shinichi all those weeks ago. Shinichi could have been dead before he found out! For all he knew, Shinichi still could die. Stupid Shinichi for being so stubborn and following what others said. Stupid Kaito for not going back when he realized that he had been wrong.

Kaito ran up to the bed and grabbed Shinichi's hand. He wouldn't let go of this man ever again if he ever woke up. He whispered little nothings into Shinichi's ear. He even pleaded with Shinichi to wake up. Nothing worked for the first day it seemed. The nurses, noticing that the new man wouldn't leave, set out a bed for him to sleep in.

Shinichi felt a new presence near him. He couldn't understand anything that was being said, but it felt like there was another Kaito near him. How could that be though when he was laying with Kaito right now? He tried to figure out what the new presence really was.

Kaito continued to speak to Shinichi through the night. He couldn't sleep with Shinichi like this. "Shinichi, please come back to me! I was an idiot and I promise I won't complain about your work anymore. Just please come back to me!" Kaito pleaded to the unconscious man.

Even when Kaito ended up falling asleep from lack of sleep, he still kept saying "Shinichi" as if, if he didn't say it, the man would truly disappear from his life.

Shinichi was confused. Kaito kept saying random things to him. It wasn't unusual for Kaito to continually repeat his name when he was trying to get his attention, but this seemed more urgent as if Kaito believed that he would never come back or pay attention to him ever again.

It wasn't only that though. Kaito also kept pleading for him to come back. Shinichi couldn't figure it out. He was back with Kaito. They were even married! How could he need to come back when they lived together and were in the same room. Nothing was making sense and it was starting to scare Shinichi.

"Shinichi, please just open your eyes! Move! Do something! Don't just lay there! You're scaring me Shinichi!"

Shinichi heard this and was confused. He tried to move, but found that his body felt like lead. How could that be? He had just been moving about making food for Kaito and him yet now he couldn't move? What was happening? Shinichi kept trying until finally his fingers started to move along with his toes.

Kaito kept watch over Shinichi whenever he could. He wouldn't even leave the room to get food. The nurses took to bringing him food whenever they could.

All of a sudden, Kaito gave a loud shout. He had just noticed Shinichi move! It couldn't be a mistake. His fingers and toes had definitely moved. It renewed his vigor in trying to reach Shinichi.

"Shinichi, please just open your eyes! I know you can do it! You just have to try. There is nothing to fear about waking up. I will still be here. Nothing can make me leave you ever again. I was wrong to try and leave before. Please just get up so that I can apologize to you properly!"

Shinichi heard Kaito's voice and kept trying to move towards the sound. Eventually he got an arm to move to where he thought the voice had come from and was rewarded with the feel of a human being. Moving his hand more he realized that it really was Kaito that was near him. He tried to open his eyes to see Kaito's lovely face, but they still didn't want to open.

All of a sudden, Shinichi felt a kiss. Kaito had just kissed him! What was he saying? Something about waking up. He didn't need any more encouragement. Shinichi's eyes fluttered open slowly, squinting in the bright light glaring at him. Eyes slowly focusing to the brightness, he realized that he was in a hospital. He glanced around to his side to try and see Kaito.

Shinichi was rewarded with a bright grin on Kaito's face and a suffocating hug. What was with this idiot? Not that Shinichi would really complain. He loved this idiot and he even tried to hug back. His body was too weak to really get any grip though.

Kaito released him shortly and pushed him back down. "You're still too weak to be up Shinichi. I will be right back. Please don't try to move. Just give me a few moments to get the doctors here."

With that Kaito was up and out of the room. Shinichi didn't have to wait long though. Kaito was back in with a doctor in tow within a minute of having left.

"I see you are back with us. That is good. We were worried there. You were in a coma for a week and a half. Now you just have to build up your strength. This young man has been worried for you. You better reward him when you are able to leave," the doctor said.

Shinichi smiled up at Kaito. He was happy that Kaito had come back to him. He was still confused as to what was real and what had happened when he was in a coma, but it didn't matter. He was sure that Kaito would help him through it. There was no way that he was letting Kaito leave now. He couldn't go through that pain again. From the look on Kaito's face, Kaito couldn't go through it either.

Kaito stayed with Shinichi until he had been released. Then he had helped Shinichi get back home even though Shinichi kept saying that he didn't need someone to lean on when he walked. Shinichi had many visitors while he was in the hospital, but they all left soon after when they noticed how Shinichi mainly paid attention to Kaito.

When they got home, Kaito broke down. "I am sorry Shinichi! I never should have left you! I know you always loved me. I just was so stubborn and worried about you. I couldn't take it anymore! You kept coming home so late and most of the time you were injured in some way. I didn't want to see you hurt like that all the time!" Kaito cried into Shinichi's arms.

"No Kaito. I should be the one apologizing. I knew you were just worried about me, but I was too stubborn. I kept going to help the police to try and make the city safer for you and the rest of my friends, but instead I was just hurting you. I should have realized that I was pushing you away instead of helping you. I should never have gone off like that. Will you ever forgive me?" Shinichi said looking straight into Kaito's eyes with love and sadness showing in his own eyes.

"Shinichi, how could I ever not forgive you? Especially after almost losing you! Did you know how much it hurt me to hear that you were in a coma and getting worse? I never thought that it would happen. I kept punishing myself. It was all my fault that you were injured like that…"

"Kaito no. It wasn't your fault. It was my fault for being so weak to not handle it when you left me. I should have chased after you, but instead I was too stubborn to do anything to get you back. I wanted to continue living life my way and protect you even after it had pushed you away."

"Shinichi no… Fine, it was both our fault. Is that better? We both were too stubborn to try and keep what was most important to us."

"Kaito, I don't ever want to lose you again. You are the most important person in my life. I am sorry that I never really showed that before especially when I kept you from all my other friends. I was just worried how they would react if they knew we were together. I want to make it up to you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me? I know we just got back together, but I can't live without you."

"Oh Shinichi! Of course I will marry you! Was there ever any doubt? I never stopped loving you! We will have to start planning. There is so much to do! So many people to invite!"

Shinichi just smiled at his fiancé. What a great word fiancé is. He watched as Kaito ran around trying to figure out what to do for the wedding. Kaito even started to call people to get input. Soon the house was full of people. Aoko, Ran, Shinichi and Kaito's moms, even Satou had shown up. Most of them had been confused when Kaito had called them, but when Kaito had explained the situation they had happily come over.

The next year, Kaito and Shinichi were married. It was a small affair with only their closest friends there but it was still one of the best days of Kaito and Shinichi's lives. The only other day that came close to this was when the Black Organization had been taken down and Kaito and Shinichi could start going out because Ai had gotten the cure.

Kaito and Shinichi still had their fights, but they never again left each other for too long. Whenever one of them left for more than a day, the other would be right beside him. Things really were better when you showed affection more. It was hard to believe that Shinichi had almost lost out on this because he had been too focused on his work. He was just happy that Kaito had come back for him.

Yeah life was much better now. They had the support of their friends and colleagues, but more importantly they had each other.


End file.
